


The Wolf and The Human

by evilcupcake



Series: Leaving [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Derek Has Issues, Derek is a Failwolf, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Good Peter, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pregnancy, Protective Derek, Puppy Piles, Stiles Leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been three years since she was last in Beacon Hills. She never planed to returning but another pack wants her kids and she needs help even if that means asking the people that hates her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

It had been three years since Stiles saw them. She was sitting in her car in front of the coffee shop watching them. They've change. They were no longer two different packs; they were now one.

  
"Mommy?" She looked back at the little girl. She looked a lot her father; she had green eyes and brown hair. Macy Laura Hale was the little girl’s name and she was a mini Stiles.

  
"Yes, sweetheart?" Stiles said.

  
"I thirsty," Macy said while shoving her sippy cup at her.

  
"Me too, Mamma," said Macy’s twin, Ryan. Ryan was the exact opposite from his sister; he had black hair and brown eyes, and his name was Ryan Thomas Hale. He was a mini Derek.

  
"Me three. Let’s go home," she said with a smile on her face. She wanted to go into the coffee shop, but the pack was there and she wasn't ready to face them just yet. Instead, she drove back to the little house she was renting on the other side of town and drove away from Derek.

  
Stiles helped the twins out of the car, and as soon as their little feet touched the ground, they took off, running to the door to try and open it. When the door wouldn't open for Macy, she turned to her twin for help. However, when Ryan couldn't get it open either, they both kicked the door and growled at it.

  
"It’s locked. Kicking it won’t make it open," Stiles said with a smile on her face. She hurried up to unlock the door before they decided to break it down. As soon as the door was open, they ran in and sat in front of the couch, immediately playing with their toys that were still lying there from earlier, while Stiles walked into the kitchen and got the twins some apple juice.

  
"Here you go. Do you guys want pizza or chicken nuggets or grilled cheese?" she asked, giving the twins their juice.

  
The twins looked at each other and yelled, "Pizza!”

  
As Stiles started cooking dinner, she thought of her dad. She hasn’t talked to him since she left. In fact, since she's been in town an entire month, no one has known that she's back. Whenever she needed something, she always went to the next town over. She missed her dad, though, but she knew it was for his own good that she waited to talk to him.

  
When Stiles left Beacon Hills, she never thought she would return. It wasn’t until a few weeks after she left that she found out she was pregnant. Stiles had been in Texas when she found out the news, and she had decided that she would stay in the little town she had found. If her car had not broken down, she would've passed right through the town.

  
"You’ve gotta be kidding me!" Stiles said, hitting the steering wheel. She popped the hood and got out of her car to look at what had possibly caused her car trouble, but after several minutes of just staring, Stiles couldn't tell what was wrong with her engine. She looked around and saw a small building not even two blocks away. "At least I broke down in front of a diner," Stiles thought as she walked across the street and into the small diner where she took a seat at the bar.

  
"What can I get you, hon?" Asked the waitress. She was a plump woman in her mid-forties and had black hair with a few gray strands here and there. She had blue eyes that were covered with thin-framed glasses, and the woman had a warm smile that reminded Stiles of her mom.

  
"Yeah, can I have a coffee?” Stiles asked, and then gave the woman a sheepish, yet hopeful, look as she added, “And my car broke down out front, so I was wondering if you knew where I can get it fixed?"

  
"You're in luck! The mechanic is actually sitting right back there, so I'll go get him and then bring you your coffee. Is that all you wanted, hon? You look a little thin," she said.

  
"Do you have blueberry muffins?" Stiles asked.

  
"We sure do! Fresh out of the oven! I'll go get that for you after I go get Rusty," the waitress said, writing Stiles’ order down with a smile. She waked to the a few tables away and then talked to a man, who then got up and made his way over to Stiles’ table.

  
"I'm Rusty,” the man greeted, “I hear you got some car problems." He was a tall man in his mid twenties, and had sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

  
"Yeah, my car just died while I was driving,” Stiles explained and pointed out the window, “It’s sitting right out front."

  
"I'll take a look at it. Good thing I’m in the tow truck right now. Which one is it?" Rusty asked, trying to follow her pointing finger.

  
"The blue jeep," Stiles answered.

  
"I'll take it in and you can give me your number, and when it’s done, I'll give you a call."

  
Stiles nodded and gave him her number and keys. Just as he was leaving, the waitress returned with her coffee and muffin, setting them down in front of her. "Thank you" she said.

  
"We don't get many people through here. What's your name, hon?" The waitress asked.

  
"Stiles."

  
"Well, my name is Alice. Where you going?"

  
"I-I-I don't know. I'm just going to keep driving until I find a place that's nice. Well, actually until I run out of money… which won't be long," Stiles sighed. Why was she even telling all this to the lady? Alice smiled and sat down next to Stiles.

  
"We're hiring and the apartment next to mine is for rent. If you ask me, I think it’s fate that your car broke down in front of the diner. You should think about staying here," Alice offered and then got up to walk to the other side of the diner in order to take care of some people who had just walked in. "Should I stay?" Stiles asked, but, luckily, by the time she had finished her muffin and coffee, Alice came back to talk to her.

  
"Yes?" Stiles said as Alice walked up beside her.

  
"Can you start tomorrow?"

  
"Yeah, I can," Stiles replied.

  
"Here is the address to the apartment and the key. It’s $200 a month with all bills paid and it also has some furniture in it already," Alice said handing her a key and piece of paper. Stiles looked at the paper Alice gave her, it was a map to get to the garage and the apartment. “Your shift is from seven to three,” the waitress informed and then walked back to the kitchen.

  
"Thank you. Thank you so much," She whispered with tears in her eyes.

  
The timer went off, startling Stiles out of her memory. She got everything together at the table, and then called the twins into the kitchen.  
After they ate, they all sat on the couch and watched Brave until the twins fell asleep halfway through the movie. Stiles carried both twins to the room that they shared and whispered a quiet goodnight, kissing both of their foreheads.

  
Just as she turned out the lights, there was a knock at the door. Stiles shut the twins’ door, so that they wouldn’t wake up at the noises, and then she walked to the front door. When Stiles saw who it was, her eyes widened in shock and closed the door a little bit so that he couldn't see into the house.

  
"Peter."


	2. Peter to the Rescue

"Hello, Stiles," Peter said. What was Peter Hale doing at my door? How did he know I was here? Did he know about the twins? "Can I come in?" He questioned casually. 

"How did you find me?" Stiles asked, trying to keep him from seeing into her house, but he just gave her a wolfish grin and nodded his head toward the living room. She sighed and reluctantly opened the door for him. All she wanted to do was know how he had found her.

"I saw you tonight at the coffee shop. Your scent is different,” Peter noted, “How, I don't know, but it is. So, naturally, I was curious and followed your scent here.” He sauntered into the living room and sat down on the couch like he owned the entire place, “And my oh my,” he added with a sly smirk, “don't you have a big secret."

"What do you want, creeper wolf?" Stiles demanded, sitting on the loveseat away from him.

  
"I would like to get to know my niece and nephew," Peter said nonchalantly, but then frowned sadly as he looked at the photo on the table beside the couch of the twins on their first birthday.

  
"Do the others know I'm in town?" Stiles asked.

  
"No, and I won't tell them… unless you want me to," Peter gave her a small grin.

"Fine, you can meet them,” she said, giving into his request with hesitancy, but she was quick to add in a stern tone, “But not till tomorrow. And if you do anything to hurt them, I will kill you and- Wait, how do you know they’re Derek's?" Stiles asked, her eyes narrowing into a harsh glare at the man.

"I saw them getting out of the car,” Peter answered simply, shrugging his shoulders, “the boy looks a lot like Derek did when he was a kid, just with brown hair. And for your information, I'm a different man than I was when you last saw me and I would never hurt them," he said with a smile. ‘What is up with him and all of the smiling? Really?’ Stiles thought.

Peter got up and walked to the front door, but just as he was about to leave, he turned to Stiles and said, "I'll be back tomorrow. Do you need anything? I know you don't go into town often so the others won't see you." Stiles nodded her head and went into the kitchen to grab a piece of paper and write down a few things. 

"Well, I do need a few things. Milk, for one, those two little monkeys drink a lot of milk. Oh, and can you bring lunch tomorrow? Surprise me, just bring something healthy," she said, giving him the small list. He gave her a smile and then left. 

Once Peter was gone, Stiles picked up all of the toys that were strewn all over the living room and then she cleaned up the kitchen. After that was done, she got ready for bed and as she was lying in bed, her phone buzzed, signaling that she had gotten a text.

**From: creeper wolf**   
**Candy? You really want me to get you candy…?**

  
**To: creeper wolf**   
**Yes! Please! The candy is for me, not the kids. Please Peter! I want chocolate :)**

  
**From: creeper wolf**   
**Ok any kind you want?**

  
**To: creeper wolf**   
**Nope, just chocolate. By the way… how did you get my number?**

  
**From: creeper wolf**   
**It was written down on a piece of paper in the entryway.**

After that slightly unnerving text, Stiles rolled over and set her phone on the nightstand and then let sleep overtake her. 

***************************************************

Stiles immediately woke up when she heard a scream, jumping out of the room and running to the twins’ room. There, standing in the middle of the room, was a man who was completely wolfed out. As soon as she entered the room, the wolf turned to her and growled, stalking toward her with a predatory look in his eyes. Stiles instantly turned and ran out of the room, trying to get the wolf to follow her. The wolf chased after her and grabbed her by the neck, slamming her against the wall closest to him. 

"I found you, little red," he growled at her with a sinister look, pinning her against the wall with his body. Just as he was about to bite her, Stiles put her hand on his chest and he suddenly flew across the room. She grabbed a book from the bookshelf that was near her, snagging the little baggy filled with mountain ash and then throwing it at the wolf, forming a perfect circle of ash around the wolf. 

Stiles ran to the twins’ room, and as soon as she was in there, she grabbed the twins, holding them close to her and muttering soothing things to them as they whined. She stayed like that, holding her children tightly to her chest, until she heard a loud roar coming from somewhere else within the house. Stiles shoved the kids behind her and quickly picked up her bag of mountain ash that she dropped when she rushed into the twins’ room. 

Suddenly, Peter showed in the doorway.

  
"What happened?" He demanded, looking like he was only a few seconds away from wolfing out himself.

"We can't let that wolf contact his pack. If he does, they'll come here and kill us," she said, walking into the living room with Peter hot on her heels. Once they were standing in front of the trapped wolf, Stiles looked at Peter and nodded, and as soon as she broke the line, the deranged wolf came at her. Peter grabbed the wolf and slit its throat without hesitation. Stiles then patted the wolf down and found his phone, immediately looking through his messages to make sure that he didn't tell any of his pack members where they were. After she checked the messages and saw that none about her and her family had been sent, Stiles gave the phone to Peter so that he could crush it.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, turning her face to look at him in the eye. She nodded solemnly and went to the twins’ room. The twins were holding on to each other, and Ryan was trying to calm his sister, who was clutching both her stuffed panda and her brother while silently crying.

  
Stiles sat down, pulled the twins into her lap, and rubbed their backs, telling them that everything was okay now. Peter sat down in front of her, and Ryan started growling, flashed his golden eyes at Peter, an unfamiliar wolf to him.

  
"Sweetheart, this is Uncle Peter,” Stiles told the twins, “He won't hurt us. He's here to help. Peter made the bad wolf go away."

  
"Stiles, who was that?" Peter asked.

"I don't know his name, but he's from a pack that wants my kids,” Stiles answered with a sigh, “The Alpha told me that they were special… that they will be great when they’re older. He… He said that they have both magic and wolf running through their veins. The Alpha wanted to take my kids away,” Stiles babbled as she pulled her kids closer to her and kissed both of their heads. She sighed once more, “And we've been on the run ever since the twins were six months old."

"That's why I'm back.” Stiles said after a moment of silence, “I need help protecting them. I can't do it by myself. I used to have someone to help, but he died… so we have to come back since I had no one else," she admitted, looking at Peter, tears brimming her eyes. 

"Stiles… we need to go to Derek," Peter said softly, and she immediately shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, no… not yet. Please. I… I can't face them yet. You can keep us safe until I'm ready. Please, Peter… please," she begged, crying as tears rolled down her cheeks.

  
"Fine,” Peter sighed, “we'll wait, but if another wolf attacks, we go straight to Derek."

  
"Deal, thanks creeper wolf,” Stiles responded with a watery smile.

  
"Creeper wolf," the twins echoed, causing them to burst into a fit of giggles.

  
"I'm going to go take care of the wolf in the living room, and you go get the twins dressed, okay? There's breakfast in my car," Peter informed and then stood, heading to the living room to dispose of the body.

Stiles got the twins dressed, and while heading to Peter's car, she noticed that the only evidence that told them anything had happened in the living room was the pool of blood on her hardwood floors. She told the twins to stay in the room, while she went to clean up the blood. A few minutes later, the front door opened and Peter came in with bags of food in his arms, setting them down to help her clean up the blood. After the blood was cleaned up, they finally had the twins come in the living room to watch cartoons until breakfast was ready.

  
While they ate their breakfast, Peter asked the twins questions and the twins asked him questions. Peter stayed all day and watched the twins while Stiles cleaned her house. When it was time for the twins to go to bed, Macy refused to leave her uncle's lap.

"How about I read you a bedtime story?" Peter suggested. Macy nodded her head enthusiastically and Peter carried her into the twins’ room while Ryan held his hand. He helped the children get ready for bed and Stiles kissed the twins’ head. She stood in the doorway and watched Peter read to the kids, using funny voices when the story called for them. He was about halfway through the book when the twins fell asleep, so he gently slipped out of the bed, and he and Stiles went to the living room to drink coffee and watch Doctor Who.

  
"Stiles, who was the guy that helped you?" Peter asked midway through the show.

  
"His name was Rusty, and he was a werewolf. When I needed to leave town, he sold his shop and packed up his things and then… we left. He… He died two months ago," Stiles muttered softly, staring into her empty coffee cup.

Peter scooted closer to Stiles and pulled her in close to his body. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried. Stiles cried for Rusty, her dad, and the twins, and she cried for the things Derek said. It seemed like an eternity before Stiles finally cried herself to sleep.

Peter picked her up bridal-style and carried her into her room, setting her on the bed and taking her shoes off. He placed a kiss on her forehead, pulling the covers up over her and turned of the lights.

While he picked up the stuff from the living room and the kitchen, Peter thought of how he was going to tell Derek about the wolf that he buried far from here. He wanted to tell him about his kids, but he promised Stiles that he wouldn’t. He just hoped that she would want to tell him sooner rather than later.

He lay down on the couch and made himself comfortable. There was no way he was going to leave her there by herself that night, especially not after what had happened that night. He fell asleep several minutes later thinking of ways to keep the twins and Stiles safe without Derek finding out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored so I went ahead and added another chapter :)


	3. Crazy Lady June

**Three years ago…**

  
_Stiles ran as fast as her short legs would carry her. Where was Derek? Wasn’t he supposed to be there? And where was the pack? Someone was chasing her and whoever the person was, it was gaining fast. Luckily, all she had to do was get to the Hale house, which was only about a fourth of a mile away now. Stiles tried her best not to slip and fall, because any mistake now would cost her… her life. Suddenly, a loud dark cackle came from behind her, so she pushed herself just a bit faster, despite the fatigue sinking into her legs. She kept reminding herself that all she had to do was to get to the Hale house, and then the pack can kick her pursuer’s sorry ass._

_Just as she saw the Hale house, an arm locked around her waist and pulled her back. Stiles tried to scream, but a hand immediately covered her mouth, effectively cutting off any of her cries of help._

  
_"Silence, silly girl, or I'll kill that precious pup of yours," the voiced hissed vehemently in her ear. Stiles went limp as her captor shoved something in her pocket and pulled her back farther away from the Hale house._

_It felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes until they reached a cave deep in the forest. The person tossed her onto the ground and blocked her exit, cutting Stiles off from escaping._

_Stiles’ captor reached into its pockets and sprinkled dust all over Stiles. "That should keep those nasty dogs from finding you now,” the person grumbled, “Let’s get down to business."_

_Now that Stiles could see her captor, she saw that it was a woman in her late thirties with muddy brown eyes that had a crazed look to them and black hair that was a tangled mess that reached all the way down to her waist. She was short, shorter than Stiles by far, and barely reached five feet._

_"You see, little witch, those puppies are bad news, and you'll be dead before you even reach your twenties!" The woman exclaimed as she started to pace, mumbling about dogs and how dirty they were under her breath. Then she stopped pacing all of the sudden and spun around quickly to face Stiles. "You need to get out and fast! Run as far as you can get and don't look back, child!” The deranged woman warned, “I've seen what can happen and I won't let it happen to you, too. I made a promise." She jerked her head towards the cave entrance and placed her finger to her lips, muttering over and over again that she made a promise._

  
_Stiles decided to stay quiet so that she could try and figure out what in the world this lady was rambling about. Then, an abrupt shout echoed though the woods, but the words died before they got to the cave entrance, leaving Stiles wondering what it was._

_"Stiles!" The voice said more clearly this time, as the person had gotten closer. It sounded a lot like Scott and Stiles had a battle in her head over to either call out to Scott, or stay and listen to the crazy lady and her strange rambling. In the end, her curiosity won and Stiles stayed and observed the woman, who had picked her pacing and muttering back up._

  
_"What promise?" Stiles asked the lady with a soft smile, trying to encourage her to continue._

  
_"Your mother… I made a promise to your mother," she finally said with a somber tone, looking like she was about to cry. ‘This woman knew my mother? How?’ Stiles thought to herself._

_"I promised that I would keep you safe, and then when you turned eighteen, I would teach you everything you needed to know and more," the woman explained._

  
_"How… How do you know my mom?" Stiles asked in a shaky voice, her heart was beating wildly inside her chest._

_"Your mother and I grew up together, and we both had the same teacher. After she met your father, we only met every now and then, so we mainly talked through email and by phone. It's been years since I saw her,” the woman sighed, continuing with a subdued tone, “When she was dying… I came to visit her and that's when I made my promise… I told your mother that I would keep you safe… that I would keep you alive. So I've been watching you grow up from afar ever since your mother died," she said, finishing her explanation with a deep sigh._

_"How come I’ve never heard of you, then?” Stiles asked, finding herself getting more and more curious by the minute. If this woman knew her mom as well as she led on, how come Stiles never got to meet her? Why didn't her mom introduce them? “By the way,” Stiles added, “what's your name?"_

_"My name is June and you’ve never heard of me because your mother didn't want you involved in the supernatural until you finished high school. Then, she was going to have you help her with the Hale pack but…” June sighed, “But it seems as though fate had had a different plan. Your already part of the Hale pack," she said, giving Stiles a smile and then got up to dig around in her bag that was already in the cave._

_"I'm not pack. I'm just the human that helps every now and then again,” Stiles spat bitterly, “I'm not pack. I’m tolerated.”_

_June pulled out a necklace and gave it to Stiles. It was beautiful. It had a thin leather rope with a brightly colored pendant that was adorned with shades red, yellow, blue, green, and white. The pendant had a tree on the edge with branches that curved around the top, and among the trees sat a girl with a full moon shining brightly above her head._

_"You must wear this at all times, because it will not only change your scent to hide you from other supernatural creatures, it will hide you and your spark from any witch or any being – supernatural or not – that will be looking for you." June explained, gesturing for Stiles to put it on._

_"Okay, but… why do I need to leave town? Won’t this necklace keep me safe now?" Stiles questioned, still confused about the part where she had to leave town immediately._

_"I had a dream where you died just after your twentieth birthday,” June said, starting to pace once again, “In the dream, Stiles, you and the Alpha where talking about your birthday when a wolf came in and slit your throat. And then, the Alpha you where talking to suddenly changed into another person.” The woman stopped, briefly contemplating what had happened next before continuing, “And… Just before you died, the Alpha came into the clearing you were in and before he could get to you, he was shot with arrows." As June finished, said didn’t stop pacing or running her hands through her hair._

_"And how… how do you know this will come true?" Stiles asked warily, wondering if maybe she should have called out for Scott earlier._

_"Because ever since I was your age, I’ve been having these dreams. And every time I have had a dream like that, they all come true. But sometimes I can change the outcome, and that’s what I’m trying to do. Do you understand? That’s why you need to leave town now, Stiles. Its the only way to keep you and that Alpha of yours safe." When she finished, June looked scared and she grabbed Stiles arm, begging for her to leave._

_"Okay, calm down, June,” Stiles soothed, patting the hand that was gripping her arm, and then asked, “What’s going to happen if I leave town?"_

_"Once you leave town, you can never contact anyone from here ever again, because the people looking to hurt you and your Alpha can find you through that, which will make the necklace and its powers completely pointless. You will never to be able to return once you step foot out of this city," June whispered, looking sad as she finished, but she just squeezed Stiles’ arm tighter. "You will need to leave by tomorrow morning at the latest. Don’t worry, I'll give you money, and when you run out… that’s unfortunately where you must stay." June informed._

_"Okay… I'll go," Stiles sighed in defeat, but this was the best option to save Derek, despite that she wasn’t even pack. June helped Stiles’ to her feet and they gathered her stuff, walking out of the cave and to her house while making sure their scents could not be traced._

_Once they arrived back at Stiles’ house, June helped her pack. When she had everything packed and in her jeep, she wrote her dad a letter telling him that she needed to leave town… and that she was so very sorry._

_Stiles and June got into the car and drove off, leaving the small town of Beacon Hills behind. Once they hit the city limits, she threw her phone out of the window. Stiles looked in her rearview mirror one last time, and she was finally realizing that it really would be the last time that she would ever see Beacon Hills again. After a few hours, June told her she could drop her off here, and the woman wished her luck._

_While she drove, she hoped that Scott would take care of her dad and Isaac. She also hoped that the pack was okay and that nothing had happened to them. ‘Who was going to save them and do their research now?’ Stiles thought, but then stopped those thoughts. No, she was not going to worry about that, especially since she knew that they could clearly take care of themselves. Derek had even told her she wasn't pack, so she wasn't going to worry about them._

_Oh, who was she kidding? Of course, she was going to worry to death about them, even if she wasn't pack._


	4. Go Peter Go

Its been a month since the strange wolf attacked my family and since Peter found out she was back in town. After the attack Peter rarely leaves the house he packed a bag and moved in, he told the pack he was staying with a friend for a while. I gave him a necklace like mine so his sent with stay hidden until we talk to Derek.

Peter is surprisingly good with the twins, he helps her when she needs time to herself. He helps her cook, he evens help with cleaning. I guess he has changed. After the twins go to sleep Peter and her talk and sometimes they just sit there and watch movie that the can't watch with the twins around.

Stiles and Peter were sitting in the living room watching TV when he looked at her and let out a loud sigh.

"What?" Stiles said.

"I think it's time to talk to Derek." Peter said softly.

"You're right but I don't want to. I don't know if I can stand to see him, he really hurt me Peter." Stiles said trying to fight of tears. To this day she can still hear Derek's voice, _You aren't pack you'll never be pack. It was a mistake._

"I know, well not really but I know my stupid nephew did something to mess it up. We need to protect the twins." Peter said gently.

"Fine in the morning we'll go but Peter If he won't help then what." Stiles really didn't want to think about the things that could happen. All the things she thought that couldn't happen were bad.

"Then I'll protect you and the twins." Peter looked determined. They both turned back to the TV thinking about tomorrow when Peter stiffened and growled. She jumped off the couch and grabbed her stash of mountain ash hidden the hollowed out book and ran to the twins room. She lined the windows and the door way so no wolf can get in.

Stiles woke up the twins and made them get into one bed and stood in front of them. The sound of glass hitting the floor and growls were heard. The sound of flesh hitting flesh. After what felt like an eternity Peter showed up at the door covered in blood.

"We need to go to Derek now." Peter gestured at the line of mountain ash. Stiles broke it and Peter picked up Ryan and the stuff wolf he was hugging. Stiles picked up Macy and the diaper bag and they carried the twins to the car trying to cover the faces from the mess that was the living room.

They strapped the twins into their car seats and Peter got into the driver seat with Stiles sitting in the passenger seat. Peter sped away from the house. He took off his necklace and broke a few traffic laws to get to the Hale house. Stiles looked at the clock it was past midnight.

As soon as they pulled in front of the house the pack came out of the house with their eyes glowing and claws out. They got out of the car with Ryan in Peters arm and Macy in Stiles.

"Stiles?" Isaac asked she gave him a small smile. Her eyes landed on Derek's he was looking at the twins with shock on his face.

"I need your help." Stiles said looking at Derek.

"With?" it was Scott who asked.

"I need help protecting my kids there's a pack that wants to take my kids from me. To use them as weapons." Stiles now looked at Macy in her arms who looked up at her with big eyes. She then looked to Ryan he had the same look on his face.

"Please." she said looking at Derek.

"We'll protect them." Derek said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to be short had to babysit all day and had to wait for the kids to fall asleep.  
> do to life*sigh* i wont be able to update as often maybe twice a week maybe more if I have the time  
> :D


	5. Rusty My New BFF

_Stiles was walking around town waiting for her car to be done. She walked to the apartment Alice told her about, when she got there she unlocked the door and looked around. It was small with a tiny kitchen that was connected to the living room. Off to the side was two small bedrooms and a bathroom in between the bedrooms._

_There was a couch and coffee table and in one room a mattress. After looking around the apartment she left to look for a grocery store. Once she found one she looked around until she found what she wanted. A pregnancy test. Why was there so many kinds she thought so she bought three different kind? Why was she so calm this could change her life forever?_

_The lady at the counter gave her a strange look just as she left the store her phone rang._

_"Hello?" Stiles ask._

_"Hi it rusty can you come by the garage so we can talk about your car?" he asked._

_"Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes."_

_After she hung up she pulled the map out and followed in until she reached the garage. She walked into the little office and Rusty was standing behind the counter with a frown on his face and muttering under his breath. He was looking at the computer and had the phone cradled between his shoulder and ear._

_He looked up when I walked and gave me a smile and motioned for me to take a seat. I picked a chair by the door and I set the bag by my feet and looked around the office for a bathroom. What would she do if she was pregnant? She was so deep in thought that when Rusty waved his hand in front of her face she was startled._

_"sorry." he said chuckling._

_"It’s ok so what's wrong with my baby." Stiles asked._

_"Well your Jeep is old in my opinion it would be better just to get a new car, cheaper than trying to fix everything wrong with it. You would need to rebuild the engine." he told her. Great just what she needed. If she got rid of the jeep then she could get rid of all the memories in it to._

_"Know and good cheap cars for sell?" She asked._

_"Yeah I can take you to look at them." he offered._

_"Um yeah whenever you have the time. That would be great." she gave him a smile._

_"Let me close up the shop and we'll go." He said._

_"Um do you have a bathroom?" stiles asked she might as well get this over with._

_"Yeah down the hallway over there and it has a sign on the door."_

_"Thanks." she said heading to the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she locked the door and pulled out the boxes. She did as the instruction told her and when the time was up she looked at the three sticks all with a pick plus sign. She was pregnant. That when she started to freak out. What was she going to do with the kid? Was is going to be a werewolf or human? Many thoughts ran threw her head as she threw the stuff away and washed her hands and headed out to see Rusty._

_"You ok?" Rusty asked with a concerned look on his face._

_"Yeah great. Couldn’t be better. Why wouldn't I be?" Stiles babbled she was on the verge of having a panic attack. Rusty guided her to a set and look her in the eye and said" Breath. Match my breathing." She closed her eyes and after a while she matched his breathing._

_"Thanks you must think I'm crazy." she gave him a small smile._

_"Nope not at all. Want to talk about it. I'm told I'm a great listener." he said._

_"I'm pregnant and I have no one. How the hell am I going to take care of a kid? I just graduated not even two weeks ago." she babbled on._

_"What about the dad and your family." he asked gently._

_"Why should I tell the dad he told me it was a mistake and made all my friends to stop talking to me? I can't go back home I can't" She started to panic again._

_"Breath Stiles." after I got my breath back to normal he said," well just from what you said he sound like a douche and he doesn't deserve to know you or the kid and as your family you should give them a call."_

_"I can't and I can't tell you why."_

_"Well how about we take it one day at a time. Let’s start with getting you a car then go from there." he asked._

_"Ok" we walked to his car and he opened the passenger door for me and ran around the to the driver’s side. He drove me to a little lot that had a few cars. We started to look around at the cars and she spotted a car she like a 2007 Nissan Altima. Rusty checked the car out and gave me a thumbs up. We walked in the building and I told the guy behind the desk I wanted to test drive the car. After I tested it I signed the papers and we drove back to Rusty’s._

_Rusty helped me get everything out of my jeep and into my new car._

_"Where you going to go? “Rusty asked._

_"Alice gave me a job and an apartment so I guess I'm staying in town." she replied._

_"I'll follow you to the apartment and help you take your stuff in, if you don't mind." rusty looked away shyly._

_"Sure." when they got to the apartment Rusty wouldn't let her carry anything in. He looked around the apartment and then looked back to her._

_"I live across the hall about I make you dinner and we can watch a movie, I don't like the thought of you not having anything to eat." he said._

_"Sure." after I locked the door I followed him across the hall to his apartment, I walked into the living room and set down. There sitting on the coffee table was a book like the bestiary like the one the agents have but it had claw marks across the front._

_"You got to be kidding me." she whispered. That happened to be when Rusty came into to the living room and saw her looking at the book. She stood up and glared at him._

_"Hunter?" she asked through her teeth. He looked shocked._

_"No." he said sitting down in the recliner that was next to the couch. Once he was sitting in the chair he flashed his yellow eyes at me._

_"Werewolf. Ugh and here I was trying to avoid supernatural people." She sighed flopping back onto the couch._

_"How do you know about werewolves." he still looked shocked._

_"Well my best friend was bitten when we were sixteen and then we set fire to a crazy alpha. Then we dealt with psychotic grandpas and kanima. Oh yeah can't forget the alpha pack and the darach. Oh and witches and fairies and hunters and many other things. A new creature every week." Stiles rambled. Now Rusty looked even more shocked._

_"Oh yeah did I mention all this happen within two years and all my friends are werewolf, a banshee, a kanima, or well very few of them are human." stiles laugh sobbed._

_"Wow and the baby's dad?" Rusty asked_

_"Oh he's the big bad Alpha. Who talks with his eyebrow and growls all the time? Oh yeah he also like to shove people against wall all the time and threaten people with his teeth." she babbled._

_"You are carry an Alpha's pup."_

_"Yap. Oh I forgot to mention I have magical powers." she added. After she told him that she told him about June and what she told her, then she told him about her family and the she told him about the pack and what Derek said._

_He listened to everything she had to say add little things here and there. After that he made them dinner and then they talked some more._

_"While you are here I'm going to protect you." he looked determined. He walked her to her door and said goodnight. That night she spent it unpacking her thing and thinking of her dad and the pack._

_The next day she woke up really nauseated and she got ready for work just as she was about to leave she got sick. She brushed her teeth and washed her hands. When she opened her door Rusty was there looking worried._

_"I'm fine." she gave him a smile he nodded his head. They walked out together and they went their separate ways. Her first day of work was good she only threw up a few times and when she got home she laid down on the couch and went to sleep._

_She was woken up by the sound of someone banging on her door. It was Rusty holding a bag that smelt really good, it was chines. While they ate they watched a movie on her laptop and Rusty stay for a few hours after they finished eating._

_That became routine for them after they got off work they would eat dinner together and watch movies or they would talk or both. As the weeks past the bigger she got. She found out she was going to have twins. Rusty was there for her when she started to panic and told her he would help take care of them. When she was seven months the doctor put her on bed rest. After that she and Rusty decided that she would move into his apartment._

_She gave birth a few weeks later, a month and a half early. Macy had to stay in the hospital for two weeks, she was the littler than Ryan. After the twins were brought how Rusty help her with everything from wake up in the middle of the night to watching the twins after he got off work so she could get some sleep._

_When the twins were six months old Ryan transformed for the first time. Ryan was a werewolf and Macy was human. A week after they were six months old a strange wolf tried to kidnap them. Rusty told her that they wouldn't stop until they had the twins or were dead so they packed up and ran._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry if i missed anything this chapter it isn't betaed but i will post it anyways *fingers crossed*


	6. Anger

Everyone was sitting in the rebuild Hale house staring at each other but the pack was mainly staring at the twins. Scott and Isaac looked like confused puppies. Erica, Allison, and Lydia was grinning at her. Boyd and Derek just stared. Cora and Jackson were placing bets on who the baby daddy was and Danny was just sitting there thinking.

"So why do you have a werebaby and a tiny human?" Danny finally asked out of all the pack.

"These are my kids, Ryan and Macy. Can you say hi?" Stiles say looking at Macy and Ryan. Macy had her face hidden in Stiles neck but she raised her head and waved. Ryan was sitting in Peters lap and he gave the pack a smile and said hi.

"How old are they?" Danny asked the pack went silent waiting for Stiles answer.

"They're two." she said.

"They're mine." Derek said.

"No their mine, your just a sperm donor." she said the pack didn't look so shocked by that fact well Scott did. Jackson handed Cora ten bucks.

"What! You and Derek!" Scott looked so hurt and confused. Lydia hit him on the head and gave him are you stupid look.

"Have you been with Stiles since you left?" Cora asked Peter.

"Yes." Peter said then he explained everything, but he didn’t tell them about June. Lydia and Allison looked like they wanted to just huge her and Erica looked like she wanted to kill something. Scott was growling and Isaac was whimpering and wanting to give her a huge and never let go. Boyd just sat there with a blank face but he had his fist clenched. Cora and Jackson were staring at her. Derek just was being his normal sourwolf self and Danny still looked like he was thinking.

"So Stiles had powers and another pack wants to take her kids away so because they have wolf and magic in their blood...did I get that right?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Even though Macy isn't a wolf she acts like one but she doesn’t have heighten sense and she has the spark. Ryan is a wolf but he is also has the spark. I don't know how but they do and I haven’t found a book that explains this." Stiles told them.

She looked down at Macy and she was a sleep, she looked over to Ryan and he was trying so hard to keep his little eyes open.

“Look it way past their nap times so would you be a nice wolfie and show me where they can sleep.” Stiles says to Derek. Before Derek could open his mouth Peter said “We can put them in my room.”

She nodded and he helped her up and led the way to his room. They laid the twins down and took their shoes off and pulled the covers over them, Stiles pulled out their stuffed animal and gave it to them. Macy had a panda and Ryan had a tiger. Peter closed the door after they left the room, Stiles sat down across from the door. Peter sighed and set next to her and once he was sitting she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Peter what am I going to do?” she asked.

“Well you can go down there and talk to them or you can sit here and keep an eye on the door. But you got to pick one.” Peter replied, she nodded and just set there with Peter running his fingers through her hair.

“I need to talk to them don’t I?” she sighed.

“Yes”

“But I don’t want to. The only reason I’m here is because of the twins, if it wasn’t for that I would still be at the house reading a book while they napped.” She said.

“I know but we can’t do this by are self anymore. It’s too dangerous.” He said into her hair. She sighed again and she stood up and Peter fallowed her down stairs.

“Stiles, why didn’t you come back when this first happened?” Cora asked.

“Do any of you remember the last two month of senior year, because I do. All of you stopped talking to me, wouldn’t answer my calls or texts. When I tried to talk to any of you, I got ignored. Why would I come to you for help?” Stiles asked. They all looked ashamed and Derek look guilty.

“I’ve done so much for all of you and I get a big slap in the face and told I’m not pack, then I lost all the people I called friends. I lost my dad’s trust. I stayed up and did all the research you needed me to, and in turn I was sleep deprived. When I asked for help none of you would help but when any of you needed help I was their without even ask why.” Stiles was shaking with anger by the time she finished talking. 

Peter put his hand on my shoulder and steered me into the kitchen when any of them tried to fallow he growled at them. He guided me over to a stool at the island and the he pulled me into a hug. He was muttering things into my hair while rubbing my back. I pulled back and gave him a smile.

“Thanks” she said.    

“You’re very welcome”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is betaed either so sorry and its short


	7. Apologize

The twins were sitting in the middle of the floor playing with the pack while Stiles and Peter sat on the couch and watched. Derek was sitting in a chair in the corner but he was smiling.

Macy was sitting in Jacksons lap and showing him her panda. Lydia was sitting and playing with Macy’s hair. Ryan was sitting with Boyd with Isaac and Scott and he was showing them his cars and telling them about his favorite movie, Cars. The others were making lunch.

“Lunch’s ready.” Alison called out.

Macy wouldn’t let go of Jackson so he carried her into the dining room and let her sit in his lap while she nuzzled his chest. Ryan walked into the dining room holding Boyd’s hand and pointed to the chair he wanted, the one next to Jackson.

“Macy, why don’t you sit in the chair?” Stiles asked the little girl.

“No.” she buried her face into Jacksons chest.

“How about you sit next to Jackson?” Stiles asked. Macy looked up at Jackson and he gave her a smile and nodded. Ryan had to move a set down and then Macy sat where Ryan used to sit. The twins made the pack into a big puddle of goo. They had them wrapped around their finger.

After they ate, the pack and the twins went back to the living room. Stiles cleaned up the mess from lunch, Derek came in and helped her. She listened to the laughter of her kids while she washed the dishes. She washed Derek dried and put them away.

“Stiles.” Derek said grabbing her wrist when she was about to leave the kitchen.

“Yes”

“I’m sorry.”

“For? There are so many things to be sorry for Derek, many things.” Stiles said.

“Everything. For that night to making the pack not talking to you anymore.” Stiles stared at him wide eyed. Was he really apologizing?

“I needed to keep you out of danger, then you were gone and it felt worse. You were gone and we couldn’t just climb through your window and apologize. We made you leave.” Derek said, he looked so sad. She was so going to regret this but what the hell she thought. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Just as she pulled away was when he reacted, he looked shocked.

She gave him a smile and went to the living room with the others and left Derek in the kitchen, who looked lost.  She set down next to Peter on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

The twins were happy Macy had Jackson telling her a story and Ryan was sitting next to them playing with his cars and talking to Scott. She finally looked around and noticed that only Jackson and Scott where in the living room where was everyone.

“They went shopping.” Peter told her.

“Why” she asked.

“They wouldn’t tell me.” He said.

A few hours later the pack came back and they had their arms full of bags and things. Stiles eyes widened at everything. There was clothes and toys, even furniture.

“Guys why is there furniture?” Stiles asked.

“The twins are pack so they get a room each.” Lydia explain.

“They like to sleep in the same room.” She told them, Lydia nodded and pulled Alison, Cora, and Erica to the side and they started to talk decoration plans. Isaac and Boyd started to carry all the stuff up stair.

“Put that stuff out side of the room, we still have to paint the room.” Lydia told them. Stiles turned to look at Peter and he smirked and shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and just let them do as they pleased.

Later that night Jackson and Boyd volunteered to put the twins to sleep. After the twins where asleep and everyone went home all that was left was the Hales and her.

Stiles was in the kitchen getting something to drink when Cora appeared.

“Stiles, Peter said that you had help protecting the twins the last two years. Who?” Cora asked.

“He was my best friend, a good man. Far too good. He was a werewolf, his name was Rusty and he help me more than anyone ever has. He was an amazing uncle to the twins, he help when I needed it. I was never alone I always had him. Then he died and I was alone again.” Stiles said.

Before Cora could say anything I walked out of the room and headed to Peter’s room. After she got ready for bed she crawled into the bed with the twins. She hoped that this would be over soon, but she knew she would never get rid of Derek. He would do anything for family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not betaed


	8. Derek's a Big Fat Meany

Stiles looked around she forgot where she was. Then her memory came back she was at Derek’s loft for movie night. Looks like she fell asleep, again. She had stayed up the night before researching about the new evil creature in town, which was fairies.

“Derek?” she called out looking around the loft. She felt something touch her shoulder and she screamed and jump about a foot away from the unknown hand. She turned around to look who it was.

“I’m getting you a bell sourwolf.” Stiles said trying to get her heart rate down, and gave him a smile. Before she could reacted he pulled her toward him and nuzzled her hair.

“Um, Derek?”  Derek backed her up until she touched the wall, then his lips were on hers. It took her a moment before she kissed back. Her hands were in his hair and his hands were everywhere.

His tongue touched her lips, she opened her mouth and their tongues touched. He pulled her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. She reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss. He sucked on her neck leaving marks. He carried her over the bed and he pulled away taking the rest of his clothes off. She reached for her shirt and he growled so she stopped.

He crawled over her and pulled the shirt over her kissing up her stomach to her mouth as the shirt came off. He then undid her pants and pulled them down with her panties. He kissed up her leg and stooped when he reached her most private parts. Before she could say anything he pushed her legs apart and had his mouth on her. She moan out his name and her hands flew to his head.

“Derek.” She panted out as he flicked his tongue flicked her clit and he put two fingers inside her and she pushed her hips down to get more. She wined when he wouldn’t move his fingers, he smiled against her and started to move his fingers. He sucked on her clit and before long she came shouting Derek’s name.

He moved up to her and without warning pushed into her, she gasped and had tears fall from her eyes. He stilled and kissed the tears away and then started to thrust slowly. It took a while before the pain went away and was replaced by pleasure.

“Fast.” She moaned biting his shoulder, she pulled back and watched the mark fade. He pulled all the way out and slammed back into making her moan loudly. He moved his head down to her breast and started to suck on her nipple, when she thought she was going to go crazy from the sensation he moved to the other one.

She came again this time just shouting nonsense. He gave a few more hard fast thrust and then he was spilling his seed into her. He rolled over and got out of the bed, putting his cloths back on.

“That was a mistake. Should of never happen.” He told her, facing the opposite way.

“What?” she said sitting up and pulling the cover around herself.

“You hear me. It. Was. A. Mistake.” He glared at her. “You’re just a weak human who isn’t pack but hangs around us anyways. You were convenient. Can’t you tell when you’re not wanted?” he said pulling his pants up. “What can you do? Alison is a hunter, Lydia’s a banshee and Erica’s a werewolf. What are you?” he said looking her in the eye.

“Leave and don’t come back.”

She put on her cloths and before she left she turned back to look at Derek.

“Don’t come around the pack anymore and don’t come around here.” He said. She was a crying mess by the time she reached her jeep. She had to sit there for a while trying to stop crying.

_The jerk just took her virginity and tossed her out. He just told her she wasn’t pack, then what was she to them?_ She thought grabbing her cell and dialed Scott’s number. When he didn’t answer she threw her phone into the passenger seat and drove away from Derek’s loft.

That night when she got home she locked her window and put mountain ash on her window sill. She threw everything that was the packs into a box and put the box at the back of her closet and threw a bunch of blankets over it. She picked up her phone and called Scott again, he knew how to make her feel better. He didn’t answer, but a few minutes later he sent her a text.

**From: Scott**

**Sorry can’t talk with Alison.**

When she went to school the pack avoided her but every now and then the pack would look like they wanted to tackle her and give her big hugs. That went on for about two months, then graduation happened and June. She was glad to leave this hell hole even if that meant leaving her dad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read   
> so sorry for not updating sooner but i just didn't know about this chapter, it was the first time i ever wrote smut :)   
> so let me know if i did a good job or need to change something  
> hope you enjoy :)


	9. The Phone Call

Stiles was giving the twins a bath with the help of Peter. Things have been better since Derek apologize, she still didn’t forgive him but it was a start.

He’s been a big help with the twins, and Macy has taking a liking to Jackson. Whenever he’s around she isn’t far from him. Ryan likes to follow Derek around and from the look on his face he doesn’t mind. Macy was a little wary of him at first but after a few days she warmed up to him.

They got the twins out of the bath, got them dried of and dress. They carried them down stairs and placed them in the living room, were Jackson and Danny were sitting.

“Stiles have you talked to your dad yet?” Danny ask while playing cars with Ryan.

She sighed “Nope not yet. I want to wait a little bit.”

“You should at least call him and let him know you’re ok, and you’ll see him soon. He must be going crazy.” Jackson said.

She set and thought about it for a while until she sighed and asked for Peter’s phone. He happily handed to her and she headed upstairs to her room. She dialed his number and held her breath.

“Hello?”

“Daddy?” she let out he breath she was holding.

“Stiles, where are you? Are you ok?” he asked.

“I’m somewhere safe, and yeah I’m safe.” She chuckled. “What about you? Have you been eating healthy and none of that fast food junk?”

“I’m good, doc says so himself. Now enough about me, how have you been?” he asked.

“I’ve been ok, I guess.” She sighed.

“What do you mean you guess?”

“Well it easier to explain in person.” She said.

“You’re coming home?” he sounded so hopeful, she hated to crush his heart.

“Yeah, I’m actually in Beacon Hills now but I’m not ready to see you maybe a few more days, then you can come over.” She said biting her lip.

“Were are you, I’m coming to see you now.” He said, she could hear him moving around. Probably getting ready.

“Dad?”

“What?”

“I-I’m at the Hale’s” she sighed.

“What the hell are you doing there, the asshole broke your heart.” He sounded angry.

“I know but he’s the only one who could help me.”

“I couldn’t help you?” he sounded hurt by that.

“Not this time. Just I’ll you everything when you get here.”

“Ok. Love you.”

“Love you too.” She hung up and walked down stairs. When she made it down the stairs Macy and Ryan were watching cartoons on the overstuffed couch. Macy was sitting in Jackson’s lap, leaning against his chest. Ryan was sitting between Jackson and Danny leaning against Jackson. Peter was sitting in the recliner that was next to the couch. They looked happy.

“Well?” Peter asked as she set in the love seat.

“He’s coming over.” She said giving him a scared look, he got up and sat next to her, pulling her to him. She relaxed against him and sighed.

“Thanks.” She said pulling back and he nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Peter got up to answer it. She heard voiced at the front door but they were too quiet for her human ears to hear. Peter walked in followed by her father, she got up and was pulled into a Stilinski hug.

“It’s good to see you.” He whispered into her hair. She pulled back and gave him a smile.

“Dad, I have someone I want you to meet.” She walked over to the couch and lifted Macy into one arm and Ryan into the other.

“This is Macy and Ryan, your grandkids.” She smiled. He looked shock but he quickly smiled.

“Hello.” He told them.

“Hi.” The said in unison. Stiles set them on the ground and her dad set down with them talking to them. She gave them a smile and walked out of the living room and found Derek sitting on the stair with red eyes.

“Derek?” he didn’t answer instead stood up and pushed her behind him and growled at the door. The others in the living room soon walked into the foyer with their glowing eyes. They all stood tense waiting for their Alpha to make a move.

“Peter stay here, the rest are with me. Peter call the others tell them a strange wolf is in the area.” Derek barked out. Derek shifter before he walked out the door along with Jackson and Danny. 

She walked over to her kids and pulled them close.

“What’s happening?” her dad asked giving her a confused look.

“You know how I told you how Derek was the only one who could help me?” he nodded his head. “Well it has to do with werewolves. Another pack wants my kids and they will kill anyone to get them.”

“Stiles?”

“I know sounds crazy but it’s true.”

*Outside*

Derek looked at the wolf that was standing in his front yard. He had glowing blue eyes and was only wearing shorts.

“Hello Alpha Hale.” The wolf gave them, well a wolfish grin.

“What do you want?” Derek growled out.

“Well I think we both know what I want but I came to make you a deal.” He smile got bigger. “How about you give me the twins and I will give you something back that I believe belong to, mmm what’s her name again? Oh yes, Stiles.”

Derek growled and lunged at the wolf going for his throat. The wolf didn’t even put up a fight he just let Derek slice open his throat and gave them a smile before the light left his eyes.

“What do you think he has?” Danny asked.

“Not sure.” Derek said turning back to the house and listen to Stiles rapid heartbeat and her telling her father about werewolves. He sighed and turned to Jackson and Danny.

“Clean this up. I don’t want the sheriff or the twins to see this.” He said walking toward the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read all mistake are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)


	10. Chapter 10

Derek walked into the house and Stiles covered the twin’s eyes, with the help from her dad.

“Go get cleaned up.” She told Derek, he nodded and disappeared upstairs.

“So are you going to tell me what happened?” the Sheriff asked.

“Yes. Just let Derek finish, then me and you will talk.” She sighed.

********************************************

The Sheriff drove them back to her childhood home. She left the twins with Derek after he finished showering and when she left, he looked a little panicked.

When they walked into the house, it looked the same as it was when she left.

“Want something to drink?” he asked her.

“No.” she sat at the table and waited for her dad to return from the kitchen. He sat down across from her and took a sip from his water bottle.

“So, where’ve you been?” he asked.

“Here, there, everywhere.” She started to fidget in her set.

“The twins?”

“Their Derek’s and their two. I had a friend help me out with them so I wasn’t alone.” She looked anywhere but at her Dad, she was afraid she would see disappointment.

“Who where you with?”

“His name was Rusty. I met him when my car broke down in Texas and I just found out I was pregnant, so I stayed in that town until the twins were six months old. When I left, Rusty left with us.” She tried to hold back her unshed tears. “He died a few months ago, we didn’t have anyone to protect us. That’s why where here.”

“How?”

“A pack that wants Macy and Ryan attacked him. Me and the kids were able to escape before they got to us.” That’s when the tears fell. The Sheriff got up and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

******************************************

*Back at the Hale House*

“I hungry.” Macy pulled on Derek’s pant leg.

“What do you want?” he bent down so he was level with the little girl.

“Grill cheese.” He smiled and picked her up setting her on his hip.

“Want to help me make one.” He asked the little girl.

“Yes. Ryan want one?” she asked her brother. Ryan looked up from the blocks he was playing with and nodded. Derek set Macy down and opened the fridge and Macy grabbed the cheese that was sitting on the bottom self.

She handed him the cheese with a toothy smile. He picked her up and set her on the counter and she grabbed the bread next to her and gave it to Derek. Derek made the grill cheese and listen to the two year old babble on about her favorite cartoon.

He put the grilled cheeses on a plate and picked Macy up and put her down in her highchair then he went and got Ryan. He set him down in his highchair and put half a grill cheese on eat of their table along with grapes.

“What do you want to drink?” he asked them.

“Milk.” Ryan said munching on a grape.

“Apple juice.” Macy said poking her sandwich. He got them want they wanted and then he sat down at the table and ate his own grilled cheese.

After lunch they sat on the couch and watched cartoons.

“I want mommy.” Macy said after a few minutes of watching TV.

“She’ll be home soon.” Derek said.

“I want mommy.” She cried pulling Derek’s arm. He stared wide eyed at the little girl, until Peter walked in and pick her up glaring at Derek.

“Shh, it’s ok. Mommy will be back soon.” Peter told Macy, rocking her. Soon Ryan joined his twin in crying and Derek looked even more panicked. Peter shifted Macy to one arm and picked up Ryan with the other.

Derek got up and walked out of the room and Peter glared at the door that he disappeared through. The twins cries got louder and the older wolf flinch at the volume.

That’s how Stiles found them. Peter trying to calm the twins down and Derek nowhere in sight. Stiles rushed to the twins and picked them up.

“Shh momma’s here.” She said into Ryan hair and she kissed his forehead and then Macy’s. It took a while for them to calm down and when they did they started to drift to sleep. Peter grabbed a few pillows and blankets and Stiles laid the twins down. Once the twins where asleep Stiles turned to Peter.

“Where the hell is Derek?” she whispered yelled.

“Once the twins started crying he took off as soon as I step in to help.” He glared at the front door.

“I’m going to kill him.” Stiles started to pace the living room. “I knew I shouldn’t have left them with him.”

“He’ll be back, then you can bet the shit out of him with that bat you love, but until then lets sit and watch some TV.”

They spent the night watching TV and when the twins woke up, Stiles order pizza. After Peter put the twins to bed, Peter left the house to go look for Derek. Isaac and Jackson slept in the twin’s room and Erica and Boyd slept in Stiles room.

Once Derek returns she is going to kick his ass she thought before she fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to find a beta reader but no luck so if anybody wants to be my beta reader message me on tumblr   
> http://evilcupcake0015.tumblr.com/


	11. Beware Mama Bear

It took a few days before Derek came back, and when he did, he looked guilty once he walked through the door.

“Hey Peter, can you take the twins and maybe go to the park or go get ice cream.” Stiles asked.

“Sure.”

Peter had called her dad and they were going to take the twins to the park and Jackson and Danny were going to meet them. After Peter and the twins were out the door she turned and glared at Derek.

“What the hell?” she yelled at him.

“I’m sorry.” He said running a hand through his hair and a few left fell out.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it. You left the twins. What if someone came to get them? Peter would be their only defense. I trusted you, but apparently you weren’t ready for that.” She paced the living room, any time Derek moved she turned and glared at him and he froze.

“I panicked.” He looked like he was ready to bolt out the door any minute.

“You think I didn’t panicked when I found out I was pregnant or I had to leave my hometown so I could protect the people I loved, even if they didn’t love me. How about when I had no money, no job, and no place to live. Or when Macy got sick and I didn’t have the money to pay the hospital bills. What about when Ryan transformed the first time and every time after that.” She ranted. “What about when Rusty died?” she whispered.

Before Derek could speak she turned toward him and glared.

“You know what I’m going to go on a walk and when I get back you better have found a way to make this better.” She grabbed her phone and walked out the door, slamming it.

She kicked rocks and twigs while she walked through the forest cursing Derek’s name the whole way.

She was sitting on a fall log when a hand went over her mouth and another around her waist. She kicked and screamed but the hand over her mouth muffled the sound.

The person behind her whispered into her ear, “Stop struggling or I’ll have my men kill your kids.” She went limp in the person’s arms.

“I really don’t want to do this, but it’s my Alpha’s orders. I never want a mother separated from her children.” He whispered. “If I let you go, will you follow me? I really don’t want to drag you there.”

Man this reminded her of June. I wonder were June is. Nope wrong time to think of this, being kidnapped here, she thought.

“I need to tell you something really important. I’m going to let you go but if you run I will hurt you.” The voice whispered in her ear. She was let go and she noticed it was a man, who looked very familiar.

“Rusty?” she was sure it was him, from the little light left outside she could see his blue eyes and blond hair peeking out from his hat.

“Look I don’t have much time but you need to take the twins and take them to this lady.” He handed her a piece of paper and a book. “Look, I know you’re tired of running. Probably more now that you’re back with your pack but I need you to go. She can keep you and the twins safe. That journal will explain everything. You need to leave and fast.”

Before she could say anything he was running in the opposite direction from the Hale house. Stiles slowly made her way back to the Hale house, just before she walked out of the woods she tucked the journal in her waistband.

Once she walked in she barley glanced at Derek as she made her way up stairs. She check on the twins, they were asleep on Peter’s bed and Peter was sitting in the floor at the end of the bed, reading a book. She motioned Peter to follow her.

Once they were in her room she pulled the journal out and sat on the bed, Peter joined her and gave her a puzzled look.

“What that?” he asked her.

“When I was out… I ran into Rusty.” She whispered the last part. “He gave me this.” She handed him the piece of paper, it was just an address. After he gave the paper back she handed him the journal.

“Stiles if you are reading this, that means I couldn’t save you. I had to let you believe I was dead for this plan B to work. This lady I’m sending you to, she can help you with the twins, she can train them to use there abilities. She can hide them better than we have.” Peter read aloud.

“Run and don’t look back. She can get you and the kids new identities. Just get there as soon as you can. Just please hurry, I can keep the pack off your back, led them in the wrong direction. I will protect you and the twins with my life. This journal has everything you will need to know to help you with the twins and just a few things for you.” He continued.

“Well?” Peter asked,

“I’m going to go. Derek doesn’t want the twins and what do I have here. The only thing I would be leaving behind is my dad. That’s it.” She said pulling the journal out of his hands.

“We need to leave before everyone wakes up.” He said standing up.

“You’re going?”  

“Yeah, you’ll need help with the twins and I don’t want you going alone.” He said just before he opened the door and headed to his room.  She shut the door and pulled out her duffel bags and started to pack the twins stuff. After that she pack her stuff. The twins cloths fit in one duffel and there other stuff, like toys and shoes, in another. Stiles managed to fit all her stuff into two duffels.

Peter walked into her room and grabbed the bags, when he returned he helped her get the twins to his car. She was sad to leave the jeep behind but there was no way the jeep would survive the trip.

She thought it was funny, that she had to leave her home again, just after she thought that everything was going to be ok. At least this time she had Peter with her, maybe things won’t be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read all mistake are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)


	12. The Little Old Lady

They pulled up to a house not too far from New Orleans, and a lady with gray hair walked out of the house. She had a kind smile on her face.

“Welcome.” She said walking down to meet them.  Stiles smiled back and helped Ryan down. “Please come in.” she said motioning to the house. They silently followed her into the house and into the living room, which was to the right of the door.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, stiles. This must be Macy and Ryan.” She smiled down at the twins who were playing with their stuff animals on the floor.

“And who are you?” she asked Peter.

“I’m Peter, the uncle.” He told her flashing his blue eyes.

“Peter Hale?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’ll show you to your rooms and super should be ready in an hour or so.” We followed her the stair, which were off the living room, and she stopped at the first door.

“This will be Peter’s room and across the halls mine.” She pointed to the doors as she talked. We walked down the hall and she pointed out the bathroom next to her room.

“That will be the twins room and across the hall is yours.” She pointed to the doors.

“I’m sorry I didn’t even ask your name.” Stiles cheeks redden in embarrassment.

“It’s May.” She smiled. We all went into the twin’s room and once they saw the toy box they took off forget about the adults in the room. Peter left and returned with the bags. He set them on the bed and walked back out.

She could hear Peter putting their stuff in their room as she unpacked the twins stuff. May went to check on dinner.

The room had two twin beds, one blue the other one pink. Off to the side of the room was a dresser with the closet next to it. Between the beds was a nightstand and above the nightstand was a window.

After she finished unpacking the twins stuff she went to unpack her own stuff.

In her room there was a day bed pushed against the wall, it was in the center. On one side was a chair and on the other was a nightstand. Across from the bed was a dresser with a TV on top and a closet next to it.

That night they sat down at the kitchen table, while they were eating May talked about the town.

“May? How do you know Rusty?” Stiles asked.

“He used to live here, in your room actually. My sister, June, found him when he was a little pup and took him in. My sister and I raised that boy but when he was sixteen an Alpha passed through here and took Rusty into his pack. We haven’t seen him since but every now and then we get a postcard or if we’re lucky a phone call.”  She looked sad.

“Wait did you say June?”

“Why yes she did dear.” A voce said behind her. Stiles turned around and there she was. June, she still looked the same.

“June.” Stiles said get up to hug her.

“It’s good to see you again and my oh my look at those precious angels.” She said with a grin.

She sat down next to her sister and we started to talk about what’s happened since we last saw each other.

***********************************

*At the Hale house*

The pack was running through the forest trying to track Stiles sent. There was a howl not too far from where Derek was and the pack raced toward the howl. Isaac was holding two cell phones.

“Their Stiles and Peter’s.” Isaac said handing them to Derek.

“Where could they have gone?” Erica asked.

“Don’t know.” Derek growled.

“Why don’t we go ask Deaton for help?” Danny asked. “Can’t he do a tracking spell?”

Derek nodded his head and took off toward Deaton’s office. Deaton was already waiting behind his counter when they walked in.

“Hello.” Deaton said.

“We need you to do a tracking spell.” Derek growled.

“Who do you want me to find?” he asked opening the door so they can walk back into the exam room. Once in the room he pulled out a few supplies and set them down on the table.

“We need you to find Stiles and the kids. We think Peter is with them.” Isaac said.

Deaton nodded and laid down a piece of paper and a rock. He then cut his finger and let a few drops of blood fall onto the paper.

“Can I have something of theirs?” Deaton asked and Isaac handed him Stiles and Peter’s phones.

Deaton set the phones next to the paper and cut another finger and let a few more drops of blood drop onto the phones. After a few minutes the phone flew off the table and smashed into the wall, it fell into many pieces.

“They must be wearing the amulets, their hidden from me and anyone else looking for them.” Deaton told them, picking up the mess.

“There’s nothing else you can do?” Derek growled and flashed his red eyes at him.

“No.” Deaton wasn’t even fazed by Derek.

Derek growled and walked right out of Deaton’s office and ran back to his house. When the pack got home he was standing in the twin’s room holding a stuffed wolf. Isaac walked up to Derek and lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Well find them, it may not be today or tomorrow, but we’ll find them.” He said softly. Derek nodded but kept standing there. The pack left him in the room and they walked down to the kitchen.

“Were do you think they went?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know.” Allison said leaning against Lydia. “Did they leave a note?”

“We’ve looked but we didn’t find any.” Erica said.

“We need to try to find them, what if something attacks us? Derek’s not in the right mind right now.” Boyd said wrapping his arm around Erica’s waist and pulling her toward him.

That night and many night after that the pack look every were for them. They even as other packs to keep an eye out for them. Weeks go by and then months. Finally the pack gives up hope but Derek still tries to find them.

The next thing they know a year goes by and then two, then ten go by and they still haven’t heard from them. The pack goes on with their lives.

The Alpha pack comes to town and Erica and Boyd die. Jackson and Danny moved to London and haven’t been heard from since they left.

Scott and Isaac got married after college and soon after they found out Isaac was pregnant. The pregnancy was hard on him and he couldn’t have any more children after their daughter. They named their little girl Maya.

Lydia and Allison also got married after college, a few months after Scott and Isaac. One night Derek was checking the perimeter and stumbled upon a baby next to it dead parents. He took the little guy home and gave it to Lydia to care for. Soon after Lydia and Allison adopted the little boy, Max.

The Sheriff ended up marrying Melissa after three years of dating. Melissa moved into the sheriff’s house and they help the pack out when they can.

One night a wolf, Todd, stumbled onto Hale territory and Derek took him under his wing. Not long after he became part of the pack he started dating Cora. After a few years of dating Cora got pregnant and Todd married her. They had a boy, Oz, and a year later a little girl, Emma.

Derek still sits in the twin’s room everyday for a few minutes and just stares out the window. He never gave up hope that one day they would be back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up been sick then i had my birthday and i took a few days off from my computer and actually left the house to have fun :) i also had a few projects due but i finally finished  
> not beta read and all mistakes are mine   
> hope you enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so if y'll like it I'll continue it :)


End file.
